Tiger and Phoenix
by SakuraWingsss
Summary: NOTE: This story is written in 1week time after the Bladebreakers won the Championships in Moscow. A dangerous storm is keeping everything at a halt in Moscow and the Bladebreakers confined to their Hotel and to their hidden feelings and peciliar dreams.


DISCLAIMER

The following was written for my own amusement only. I do not take profit from it by any means whatsoever. I do not own the characters from the Beyblade© series.

Beyblade©, Hasbro© are Trademark and Copyright. Any characters, my own creations and those from the Beyblade© series, are totally fictional.

ATTENTION: THIS IS A PIECE OF FANFICTION WITH ADULT MATERIAL IMPLYING HOMO/HETEROSEXUAL SITUATIONS, CONTAINING SCENES WITH IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT AND OCCASIONAL DIRTY LANGUAGE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD AND/OR BY ANY MEANS OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. I WILL NOT TAKE ANY RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY OFFENCE AND OTHER OFFENCE NOT MENTIONED ABOVE.

Other than that have fun…

;) Arigatou!

Sakura Wings.

TIGER AND PHOENIX

NOTE: This story is written in 1-week time after the Bladebreakers won the Championships in Moscow. A dangerous storm is keeping everything at a halt in Moscow and the Bladebreakers confined to their Hotel and to their hidden feelings, peculiar dreams and mysterious letters...

Shounen Ai / Yaoi / Lime KxR/MxT.

* * *

1. PROLOQUE.

The heavy snowfall of that evening turned to a blazing storm sweeping over Moscow. The wind sent the snow crashing upon roofs and windows, howling as with voices from undesignated lands. On such a night each soul would try to hide away in the sanctuary of sleep, in a warm bed.

Yet, in the Moscow Continental Hotel, within one of its luxurious rooms, a young man could not find sanctuary in sleep. Pleasant memories mingled with mocking voices of the past, were torturing him. Words said long ago, imprinted in his mind since his childhood, in order to keep him always controlled, always returning to his benefactors. Whether they be Biovolt, the Abbey, the House for the Children Of The World, something always called for him. Kai had tried in vain to block these voices, this control. He had succeeded partly. He was no longer guided by them, but they always came back to mock his every attempt to start a normal life.

When the voices vanish, Kai hoped, every night, since the dream appeared, that it would not come. The unknown feeling it left behind, left him empty, fatally empty. What tore his soul apart was the fact that what he saw every night might happen in the future.

Kai saw a blurred collage of pictures, feelings and sounds, of events yet to come. Him hugging a person as if his life depended on that, a train that has left in the distance, a naked body so familiar yet unknown, a voice not his, shouting "It is because I love you , Do not go, It was only because I love you ", voices laughing and mocking, a white fiery eyed Bitbeast dominating the sky its wings vast as the dawn horizon. Finally a scene of a Beyblade match, of a time yet to come, where he fights as member of a different team against the Bladebreakers. His body feeling so much older, years older. He looks down to his Blade where Dranzer's image shows an evoluted form of his Bitbeast. He can hear it speak to him as equals, communicating for last details before the match. His hands, so grown, depict his inner strength and experience. He turns to face his opponent, at first unknown due to the age, then familiar, Rei. Closing upon the distance between them, Rei, with a deeper matured voice says "Only one will leave this Bowl as a winner. He will be the only one alive!"

"So be it" he hears himself replying.

Indeed, his knowledge of his and his opponent's acquired power could only leave one of them alive. In his dream he had to and WANTED to kill Rei. His Bitbeast did so in an indescribable way. The last image: The look upon dying Rei's face, his eyes golden as the sun.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!".

* * *

2. SECRET THOUGHTS OF THE NIGHT

Kai's scream was dampened by the howling wind outside. Panting and shrugging out of fright, he turned to the left to Rei's bed. Rei was not there. Shaking his head he remembered that since the day they won the Championships he had taken a room for himself. A strange feeling surged him as he realized he missed Rei's company. He wasn't afraid of being alone, on the contrary, he was used to sleeping in the dark damp Abbey all his life. It was only the last months he had gotten used to Rei's silent company. It completed him somehow.

To a stranger this young man might seem cold and restricted, to keep and increase the distance between him and his team-mates, by not meeting or talking with them. They had been given a well earned full paid week in Moscow, all expenses included. Yet Kai did not meet up with any of them ever since the day they won the Championships.

What no one could imagine was Kai's loneliness. He had learned long ago to suppress such feelings, in order to keep his sanity that is. He thought it was better not to have friends and make bonds, with false hopes and anticipations, only to be betrayed again and again.

That was the reason Kai blocked any fragments of potential friendship with Rei. Their distance was getting too close. He grew to like Rei's company and that rang an alarm inside him. Time to detach and move on. This was his life. A life of a lone wolf. A life of emptiness.

Would he realize, he would be shocked, of how great the deposit of need to reach out was within him. In fact would he ever establish a friendship, the other person would drown in the amount of emotion Kai had bottled up for years.

If it were not for the weather keeping all means of transportation at a halt, he would already have gone back to Japan. He feared that staying in Moscow any longer, would leave him confronted with hidden feelings.

"I do NOT have hidden feelings!" he tried to convince himself. His trail of thoughts was broken as the wind grew stronger . Sight outside the window was now impossible.

"What power! What force !" he marvelled at the storm outside. This energy was so familiar to the emitted power of a very advanced stage of battle between Bitbeasts. Like the one he witnessed in his battle with an Ancient Bitbeast and the battle of Rei against Bryan.

"Ah" Kai thought "Rei was a worthy opponent that time, he was glowing in his power! How proud I was !"

………

The last thought had just come to his mind leaving Kai breathless and embarrassed of himself.

Out of habit he turned towards were Rei would be sleeping, seeing him not there.

………

Inside that empty room, of an immense Hotel, in a vast city, Kai felt the darkness closing up on him. There where nobody could see him, he crawled up and let himself go to another restless slumber, relying on his deepest thoughts to keep him from insanity.

Images of Rei sleeping, bringing Tea in the morning with a huge grin on his face and of the long afternoons playing chess with him, silent for hours, each thriving on the serenity of the other.

Were things different!

Were he not bred and raised to become what he was!

Were he a normal person with a family, with a meaning to live!

Yes, then he would have reached out to a friendship, to Rei.

Not quite awake, not quite asleep Kai placed a hand upon the wall as if he could reach out to Rei this way.

"Nekoko"…

In the very next room, another young man lay not sleeping. It was not the storm that kept him awake. No, it was desire. He was past having a mere crush, past being simply in love. His yearning for the man in the neighbouring room tore his insides with each passing day.

Hiwatari Kai. Kai the mysterious, the grim, the silent, yet the noble, strong and handsome Kai….

The raven-haired young man knew better not to fall for mysterious almost unknown people. Off course he knew about the aspects of Kai's life everybody else was informed about, bits and pieces of the past, events of the present. But what about the man inside, the man behind the masks, behind the barriers?

If Kai would reach out to him only once, Rei would be content!

Rei put his hand on the wall, the only way he could be nearer to Kai, unknowing that at the other side of that very wall; Kai was subconsciously reaching out for him . . .

* * *

3.LIKE MICE IN A HUGE TRAP.

At breakfast down in the Hotel's dining hall, Tyson was about his typical eating frenzy. He was, as usual, piling all possible food on multiple plates in fear the other quests would eat everything away before he got to have a bite of everything.

Max and Rei were sitting at a table watching in awe and embarrassment, as Tyson was pulling one of his I-am-the-champion shows again. In addition to munching and gulping down food he tried to pass auto grams to all kinds of people, who really started to get sick of him!

The music of a nearby TV-set, made both Bladers turn around, where the international weather report was about to be broadcasted. A handsome man and an alluring young woman after some time discussed the odd weather patterns in Moscow: that they haven't appeared in such force for over a hundred years in Russia, and that especially the city of Moscow was so afflicted. The cold and the strong winds were usual they explained, for this time of year, but never before so strong. Small interviews of passer-by's were shown who said things like "It's terrible!", "What a nuisance!", "No Trains, no plains, no bus, nothing!" and finally and old man saying "In the old times they used to say that only the rain will brake the storm!".

"Well then let's hope it rains!" the young woman said and continued with the sports report.

The weather had indeed halted everything for a whole week now and walking outside the vicinity of one's home or hotel in that case was impossible not to say unnecessary as everything was closed up in Moscow. Leaving the city by any means was out of the question. The Bladebreakers were very lucky to have been secluded to such a Vast Hotel as theirs, which had the size of a small town itself.

"Hey you two!" Tyson caught their attention, "lets eat!".

While his friends did exactly that, Rei scanned the hall for their former Captain. "When the accursed weather was not so bad", he thought," Kai could slip out of the Hotel unnoticed, but now that we are all "confined" to this Hotel he is bound to show up. He does have to eat sometimes doesn't he?".

Tyson moved over to Rei totally ignoring what Max was saying and asked him with a cheeky smile : "What are WE looking for? Can I help old Tiger?"

Max was really annoyed at the attention his buddy was giving Rei, not just only today! Tyson was HIS pal! Smouldering in jealousness he mashed up the pudding in frond of him.

As Rei ignored his teasing, Tyson went further "Come on! Tell me what's so interesting out there?

Rei ignored him.

"Are we having seeeeeecrets?" Tyson smirked, "Rei has a secret, Rei has a secret! ".

Rei was still ignoring his team-mate, "Let him understand on his own how ridiculous he acts. Tyson is a good soul, but sometimes OH so annoying!" he thought.

"What do you think old Buddy?" he turned to Max, who immediately turned his back on him. And as the world champion was getting no attention from anyone now, he said more into the air than to anybody in particular: "Anyway! Where is Kenny today?"

"Here I am! Good morning!" Kenny greeted "I just got the mail, it was send by courier, despite the chaos outside!"

"Great let me see 'em! The are surely my fan mail." Tyson shouted and grabbed the letters.

"Give them back!" begged Kenny "They are neither one for you. They are for Rei and …Kai". At the sound of their former teammate's name everybody fell silent for a moment. Rei wanted to "volunteer", but Kenny broke the silence proposing that he could slip the letter under Kai's door.

As the others went about their breakfasting, Rei was about to open his envelope when he looked around the hall for another time.

There he was!

Kai was taking a cup of tea with him out of the hall. Rei snatched Kai's letter and calling back to the astonished others "I'll be back in a minute!", he stormed after Kai.

"What's gotten into him" Tyson wondered.

"Is none of YOUR business right now!" Max snapped.

"Hey Kai! Wait up!" Rei called Kai from behind and catching up he stopped right in frond of the protagonist of his dreams, blocking the way out and thus forcing Kai to speak to him.

"Good morning Kai" he exclaimed in a smile that would make flowers grow even in this cold.

"Morning" Kai mumbled, "What do you want?"

"_YOU!"_ Rei thought to call out, but put forward only "I..…I've got a letter that has just arrived for you and…"

"I am not expecting any mail" the blue-haired uttered calmly "Now clear the way!" and simply pushed Rei aside and walked up the stairs taking his time.

"Fine!" Rei shouted after him "Beats me what you do with your stupid, fucking letter!"

Walking angered back to the rest of the team, Rei could see great commotion as Kenny and Max tried to stop Tyson from opening Rei's letter. The curious weasel of a boy had already opened it and started reading aloud when Rei got to the table. "Tyson! What the…"

"Listen Rei, its from Mariah!" Tyson called out and read on:

"_Hi Rei ni-chan,_

_We have arrived safe and sound and are waiting for you too._

_We're worried about the weather up there! Try to give us, ….me, a call _

_so we can know you are ok!_

_I have missed..."_

Rei was totally furious now and snatched his letter from Tyson's grasp.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TODAY!" he shouted.

"Now, now calm down old Tiger! Little buddy, everybody knows she is your GIRLFRIEND…" Tyson continued.

That had apparently gone too far for Rei, as he punched Tyson in the face, who took the table and everything upon it with him.

Calming himself as much as he could Rei said ,still panting "And know this, all of you! Mariah is a fine and proper girl. She is engaged to Lee and I will have no one shaming her name. Do you copy that?"

Everybody nodded a silent "yes".

And walked away looking more like a ferocious Tiger as ever.

While walking up the stairs to the central elevator room, to get to the 23rd floor where his room was, Kai was regretting his behaviour with every step. His words sounded now so harsh. He could have at least thanked Rei for bringing the letter over. But how would Rei understand how it was to receive all these letters from his Grandfather. "Thank the Gods that I have saved a bit of money in an independent account, or I would be penniless when my Grandfather comes forth with his threats of denouncing me. Denouncing me! Ha! I have ceased to see him as family long ago!"

When stopping at the last step he saw that he had somehow taken a wrong stair up. "This hotel is simply huge! The Bellboy was right to offer me a map of the hotel. Anyway its down the stairs for me again."

Stopping to take a sip of his Tea, and finding it empty, he realised he must have spilled it back when he pushed Rei aside…

Out the way he had rushed out, Rei passed a couple of long lounges tastefully decorated and furnished with croups of couches. "Strange I never been through here before. This is one big Hotel. These rooms must usually have a magnificent view of Moscow, yet now only a blur of snow and grey can be seen…", he thought and as the atmosphere was so calm the young man decided to stay there for a while. Seating himself in a luscious couch he attended to his letter.

"_Hi Rei ni-chan,_

_We have arrived safe and sound and are waiting for you too._

_We're worried about the weather up there! Try to give us, ….me, a call so we can know you are ok!_

_I have missed your company and advice my friend. No, there is nothing for you to worry about. Lee and I are doing fine. But why do i still feel so strangely? I love Lee more than anything. After we finish School we are thinking of moving together. I am so happy, yet it would be nice if you could be here to tell me if I am doing the right thing!_

_See! I am talking all about myself again. Ni-chan how are you? I am so worried after our talk about your secret love. I am still shocked after you told who he is. _

_Is he worth the things you are going through? Do you still love him?_

_Write back or better call me so we can talk about it. _

_Take care my friend._

_Yours,_

_Mariah."_

A single tear rolled down Rei's cheek as he was touched by his best friend's concern, it was good he had somebody to know his "problem", besides, right then he felt more homesick than ever.

"_Is He really worth it?"_

Rei mused over that. "Is this really worth the way I am treated by him? I have tried to come up to his expectations every time he trained us, i have tried!

NO! He is offending me, telling me off, treating me like shit, noticing me only when its convenient!

Rei hit his fists on his knees in anger, crumbling the letter in the process.

Yet Mariah's voice echoed again in his mind:

_"Is He really worth it?"_

With a sob he admitted "YES! By the Goddess, yes!"and hid his face in his palms.

After some moments, Rei thought:

"This is taking me nowhere, I must speak to Mariah, she is the only one who

would understand me now".

Folding his letter he stood up and searched his pockets for his key. He needed to give Mariah a call as soon as possible. But were was his key? "I must have left it on the table at the buffet hall".

Back at the table he had left only 10 minutes ago, only Kenny was now sitting there, typing in his Laptop. "Poor guy!" Rei thought, "they left him alone again."

"Hey Kenny!" he said with a smile" where have the others gone?"

Not lifting his head, still typing the Chief said: "Oh! Max was really acting strangely and he and Tyson had a strong argument about something I did not understand. And then all of a sudden Max left, and Tyson went after him."

Lifting his head now bending nearer to Rei he supposed in a hushed voice "You know something? I think that Max is in love with Tyson! I mean for REAL! isn't that WEIRD?"

"I have been aware of the situation ages ago!" stated Dizzy cheekily.

"Hush Dizzy, let not have all the world know about whatever you suppose!" Kenny said blushing red.

Rei on the other side, was a bit embarrassed himself. What would Kenny say if he knew that he (Rei) was in love with another Guy too? Finding and taking his key he decided to keep the other a bit of company. "Do you really think it's so weird? I mean they fit to each other. And well, it is not illegal and not that uncommon either nowadays." he said.

"Nah! Don't think wrong of me. I did not expect it, that's all. And…. Don't get mad again but I too thought Mariah was your girlfriend, so don't be so mad about Tyson" Kenny replied.

"Although he deserved that Punch and a couple of more" Dizzy submitted ironically.

"Ha ha! You guys are the best!" Rei said laughing, "I needed to laugh!

"Guys and GIRLS you wanted to say" added Dizzy.

After a pause Rei turned to Kenny, who was once again typing, and asked "Tell me something Chief, do you have any idea how BIG this hotel is? I mean I know it is a typical Continental Resort Hotel and they are large, but this exceeds all we ever been to."

"Yes, this IS a very big one indeed, in fact it is the biggest of the Continental Chain in the world. It even has a "BBA Recommendation" award. See this map here?" answered Kenny while he showed him the screen of his Laptop.

"See" he pointed at one side of a HUGE 3d blueprint "Here in the great buffet hall are we now, already 50 meters above ground. This is the heart of this floor and all around it are halls and lounges connecting to the main entrance, the main elevator room, the entrance to the subway and the entrance to the outdoor facilities below, which are now closed. There is also the entrance to the indoor private garden below"

"Indoor garden?" Rei asked interested.

"Oh that! Yes, it is some kind of a kink the manager has with exotic gardens. It is an awarded construction too by the way. It is huge! With an excellent environmental conditions simulation. I've been there and believe me it can simulate even a light breeze!" Kenny replied.

"I've got to see that, but hey there are more floors and they are not all rooms are they?" he asked yet again.

"No, above us are various smaller dining and conferencing halls, a small stage theatre, indoor swimming pools, a great shopping centre visited by non guests too and then its just rooms. Oh yes and there are excellent private Beyblade lounges all over this massive construction. They can be booked any time. I tell you this city of a hotel is the best place to be in this blasted weather." And after a pause continued what he was he was typing earlier.

"Lets see what kind of Bowls they've got here! Are you up for a match?" Rei exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah why not!" accepted the other "but first I must finish this email."

"Whom are you writing to, if I may ask?" asked Rei.

Kenny flushed red all of a sudden and uttered, "you won't tell anyone will you?".

"No, never!" Rei promised.

"Silent as a stuffed tiger!" Dizzy added.

Both Bladers looked at her annoyed.

"Well, its Emily…" the now red-as-a-tomato boy said at last.

"Emily?….Emily from the All Stars?" Rei asked.

Kenny only nodded totally embarrassed now.

"Well I've got to hand it to you. Even I did not suspect that. That's why you've been so secretive yourself, and I have been worried you were too lonely all the time. Anyway I hope it works out for you two." the Raven-haired said, and urged the other "Now come on! You can finish that later, its time for a match, I dare ya!" and took the lead, hoping that they might meet Kai somewhere there.

* * *

4.SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME.

"It had been a nice day actually" mused the young man while he dried his thick mane of bluish hair. Checking upon himself in the mirror with a little bit of narcissism, he thought that he was quite content to have spent the day really enjoying himself. While stiffening his back and stomach muscles he thought, " I need training! I am totally rusty! Tomorrow I'll try those gyms down there"

Upon realizing how happy and careless he had been he felt a pang of quilt. Wasn't he the one who wanted to leave Moscow as soon as possible? Although not sure right then why he wanted to leave, he did not fret long upon these thoughts. Putting on some underwear, "Nothing more is needed in these overheated rooms…" Kai thought and grabbed a book from the side table, dimmed the lights and lay on his bed.

Rei and Kenny, and later on Tyson and Max, whom had forgotten their quarrel for the moment, had had great fun battling in a series of Bowls all day. The best was Rei's favourite, the glass bottom one, upon the last floor, over 250 meters above ground.

All of the Bladers were totally run down afterwards and subsequently had a major dinner. When Tyson found the appropriate words to apologize to Rei for his behaviour, Tyson and Max started to argue again, Kenny and Rei agreed to separate them and have a talk with both. Kenny had to cope with a weeping jealous Max, and tried to persuade him that Rei was NOT interested in Tyson. Nor was Tyson, in his opinion, in love with Rei, he just looked up to him.

Rei on the other hand had to deal with a cucumber-for-brains Tyson who did not see the obvious.

In all, both were advised to be open with each other and were left behind to talk it out while Kenny and Rei said goodnight and went to their rooms.

Rei had fallen asleep right after he dried himself from showering, not even minding to re wrap the silky lengths of his raven hair. Sleep took him leaving a serene smile on his face as he had for some hours not thought of Kai.

In his dream, Rei was back in the familiar jungle of his home village. He felt so fine being back. Sounds, scents and landmarks reminded him of his childhood and flashed by as he found himself running. He was not alone. Soon what seemed only shadows following him appeared to be tigers. White tigers. Strange feelings of pride and security met with him as the tigers run beside him through the dense never-ending jungle. Their silent companionship and the feeling of unity made him think they were ONE, a pack, a team. It did not occur to him that tigers do not run in packs, but this was a dream wasn't it?

Suddenly the tigers took the lead and he found himself surged to follow.

He could no longer recognize the surrounding nature, but perceived that he was being led to a place of great importance.

Unexpectedly the tigers leaped out of sight on either side of him, staying behind as Rei dashed into a greenly lit opening. He turned around to see where they've gone but could only make out the glimmer of their yellow feline eyes in the darkness.

"What is going on here?" he wondered.

That place in all its awkwardness seemed to the uneasy young man to reach out for one's insides revealing all that one may prefer hidden. He sensed being tested as years before during his training by the Village Elders. He tried in vain not to feel lonely, lost and weak when reminded of Kai. The very thought of the blue haired man left him powerless.

"You will never live up to what you are worth with these feelings inside!" a deep awing voice drummed directly into Rei's mind.

Boldly the former White Tiger asked, "Who are you!"

"You already know the answer!" bellowed the voice. And when the echo dimmed far away, went on:

"Your inner Strength, your Worth and you Will, will prove to me, I can appear to you Lone Tiger!"

Disbelieving his own assumption yet recognizing the sacred name he was given at his Rites of Passage only a year ago Rei asked "Drigger?…., You…you can speak to me?"

"Yes, all Hidden Spirits you call Bitbeasts can do so" Drigger replied.

The Hidden Spirit sounded so intelligent, so wise, so humane, that Rei was ashamed for the way most Bladers thought of their Bitbeasts. Some, like himself, respected them as superior ancient spirits and worked with them as partners, but mostly as one would work with a pet as partner. It never occurred to him that they were sophisticated and intelligent as human beings or even more. He wanted to apologize for his aspects but did not know how and where to start.

Without warning the Hidden Spirit appeared out of nothing and confronted Rei in mid air. Drigger mind-spoke without moving his fangs or showing any expression that is.

"I will not remind you of your potential Lone Tiger! Slip yet another time into misery and self-pity and I will seize our partnership for a worthier one!

Our fates are entwined in a destiny you have yet to meet.

Wherever this path shall lead us, will you follow?"

"I will," answered Rei.

Kai half-opened his eyes for no apparent reason. He looked over to his BBA watch on the side table and reckoned it was only 3 am. He turned around to resume sleeping when he turned back abruptly as his eyes had caught something peculiar outside the window. The curtains made sight impossible but a faint green light illuminated the neighbouring balcony outside.

Immediately he swung out of bed and drew the curtains aside and saw Rei!

The young man was standing outside in his pyjamas totally frozen in place.

"Rei you fool!" shouted the blue-marked man turning back, pulling on trousers, pullover and stepping into his shoes in a hurry. He snatched his thick BBA coat, grabbed a blanket and ripped the doors open.

A gust of icy wind struck him as he came out to minus 15 degrees Celsius as he jumped over the small gap between the balconies and caught the falling unconscious Rei in his arms. Kai wrapped the blanked around Rei as best as he could, tossed the package over his back and hurried into Rei's room. After having covered Rei with every available blanket, he reluctantly went out, over the balcony, to gather any blankets he had in his room.

After a couple of agonizing moments where Kai was sitting beside the lying young man, Rei started to shiver and that was a good sign. Kai fixed the blankets and pillows around his shaking team-mate and tried yet another time to call him to consciousness.

Rei himself was not really sure if he was dreaming or not. There he could see his body and a stranger propped over it, calling his name. But the viewing angle was all too wrong. "Am I dead then?" he thought, when he saw the stranger turn around and head for the bathroom, stopping and picking up a small object from the floor. It was Kai! Kai had brought him inside where he had woke up before fainting! Kai had taken care he did not freeze to death! And Kai was now caring for him and checking if he has a fever. "This MUST be a dream!" he thought " A wonderful dream" and wishing he were back inside his body, he returned there.

"Kai?" he whispered almost unheard.

"Easy now" Kai hushed him "Don't try to speak you nearly died out there!"

Seeing the now fever stuck adolescent gain his consciousness he felt relieved and a pang of fear and caring struck him as he realized, or better confessed to himself how much he cared for his friend.

Walking over to the bathroom to get a towel for Rei he looked at his reflection in the mirror and could not recognise himself. "What is happening to me?" The aching in his chest and the sudden fear were all so new to him.

He brought himself to reality as he remembered that Rei was not yet out of danger. Fever was good, but Rei's was burning! " Let's see" Kai thought," If he doesn't cool down in 5 minutes I am calling a doctor!"

Going back into the room he saw Rei trying to stand up. Kai hurried towards the now delirious man and pinned him down.

"What are you doing?" he called out.

"Drigger is out there! He is calling me!" Rei tried to shout.

Kai put the object he had picked up earlier into Rei's palm and placing it upon Rei's chest. "Here he is, and … he is back!"

Rei looked at his hand seeing his Blade and Drigger upon the chip, smiled and then looked Kai straight in the eyes, striking his teammate's heart through and through. "Thank you" he said and fell back exhausted.

The helpful Hotel staff had located a doctor amongst the quests and asked him if he would help in this late hour.

"You saved him just in time young man" the doctor said "He is such a strong fellow that he is coming down only with a strong cold. By the Gods he was really lucky!" and while he packed his gear he turned to Kai and told him that he should stay with Rei for the night, just in case.

After Kai was told what to do, he saw the helpful man out the door and met up with Kenny in the corridor.

"What's wrong with Rei?" Kenny asked in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" replied Kai.

Kenny, blushing said "i….i am actually always up for so late every night." And as he could see disbelieve in Kai's face he confessed "You see I am talking with……Emily on the chat and there is the time difference with America…."

"Ok!Ok! "Kai said annoyed and turned around. He stopped, the door handle in his hands and stated "Rei is ok, he has come down with a cold and I am going to watch over him for the night." And walked into Rei's room. Before he closed the door Kenny had come forward and said after Kai " Tomorrow the guys and I will take care of Rei so you can get some sleep. Ok?"

"Fine!" Kai agreed harshly and closed the door.

Standing in the empty corridor, in the crack of dawn, Kenny was slightly confused. Rei had been quite ok all day. How did he catch a cold and how of all people did Kai come to take care of him?

" I hope Rei is ok..." he said aloud, went back to his room and sat in frond of a desk where Dizzy was, eavesdropping all the time and as always added her cheeky comment.

"Perhaps our grim Kai has developed an interest for Rei.."

"Ah Dizzy give me a brake!" and sat down to resume chatting with his girlfriend.

Rei was sleeping serenely now and Kai sat in a chair beside the bed and sighed. He was feeling perplexed, confused and lost for words to describe the happenings. It was as if his actions were conducted by something inert, despite himself, his mind and sense of logic. He sat back into the chair to get some sleep but could not. He was unable to avoid wanting to look at the sleeping figure next to him. Overcoming the limitations he had set for himself, Kai observed the calm face of Rei.

"He even smiles in his sleep" Kai thought smiling himself and felt all warm inside, the way hot cocoa does in a cold snowy morning. Almost frightened of himself he shook his head and inquired himself:

"This is Rei right? The Rei I've been training and travelling with, along with the other fools, right? The annoyingly cheerful, always-smiling,

friend-with-everyone Rei, right?".

Wrong.

He knew he was wrong. Somehow the intensifying feelings inside gave way to no other answer. Rei Kon was an all-new person now. A guy he wanted to get to know better. Be beside him, have fun with him, have Rei smile at him…………

"Am I in love with you then?" Kai addressed the sleeping young man, and sat on the bedside turned towards Rei. Feeling an aching like never before inside he reached out in reluctance and brushed some strands of black hair from Rei's face, and as if Rei could hear him Kai carried on his thoughts.

"I have been….i realize….liking you for a long time now Rei. At least I know what's been nagging me, at least I know what I want now.". Abandoned to his feelings he wanted to take Rei into his arms.

Obviously he did not and remained looking at Rei, if not a bit embarrassed too.

Then it hit him!

"What about Rei? Does Rei like me? Had he ever thought about it? What if not? What if Rei did not like me at all? How does he think of me?".

He realized now, that all he had shown Rei apart from some occasional, rare moments, were nothing but rude, angry, irritated, ironic and bossy remarks. Kai also remembered never missing to express his extreme dislike of Rei's and the rest of the Team's company. Especially the last time they spoke to each other came now to mind.

The memory of his actions slapped him in the face. "He must really hate me! But why is he always trying so hard to be nice to me? ……Why didn't I just take the stupid letter? Even if I would never have opened it, why didn't I just take it! Ah I am such a fool!" Then he thought in dismay, "What will he say when he wakes up? No! I cannot be here when it happens. I'll…I'll tell Kenny or any other to come over now….But when will I see Rei again? Not amongst the others! How will I tell him? What if Rei laughs at my face?" and after a pause "Then I will leave as I would have in the beginning!".

As if all was enough then, Kai stood up and went for the door. While placing his hand on the lock silently, Kai heard Rei turn on his side in his sleep and thought in retrospect:

"Maybe I should stay a bit longer…."

Kai went back, stood for a moment transfixed at the angelic sight of Rei curled up and in an act of sheer tenderness went about to comb Rei's silky hair and re wrap it, savouring every moment.

"Maybe until the morning comes….."

* * *

5. ON LOVE'S WINGS

Rei opened his eyes and saw one very excited Max shouting about " He is awake! He is awake! Tyson ! Tyson? TYSON! Stop eating that, its Rei's breakfast!"and dashed over to catch him.

Kenny walked over to the bed and helped Rei sit up.

"How are you feeling?

"Like I've come back form the dead?" Rei joked in a coarse voice. "What happened Kenny? I….remember waking up outside and Kai….he was there wasn't he?"

"Yes" replied Kenny and remembered what Kai had told him the same morning when he knocked at his door. "Don't say anything about me"Kai had said "just say I found Rei and called the doctor! Do you understand?.".

Thus Kenny replied to Rei "It was Kai who found you and called the doctor", and turned to avoid saying more, to watch Max and Tyson fighting over what the later had left of Rei's breakfast.

"And then?" Rei asked after a minute or so.

"Errrr, and then,… nothing, he left." was all Kenny said.

Rei didn't want to show his disappointment and looked over to the others who were now pillow fighting making an awful lot of noise.

"Cute aren't they?" Dizzy exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"Dizzy!" Kenny called out

"You do not suppose they…………No Really!" Rei said to Kenny half surprised half joking.

Kenny only nodded smiling also on the verge of laughing out.

"ahhhhhhhhh! That is so cute!" Rei said but felt happy for them and glad that at least someone found happiness, and decided that everything he remembered from the previous night was just a dream.

"Oh then it was all just a dream ….."he mumbled.

"What all?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing Kenny, nothing…"

"Oh! They'll make him sick again with all this noise!" Kai thought in anger as he had stuck his ear on Rei's door, keeping one eye on the corridor. Suddenly the noise came nearer to the door and Kai had just time to dash into his room while the door smashed shut behind him. Tyson was the first to pop his head out into the corridor and called out " Did you hear this too?". He was pushed out by Max, and followed by Rei and lastly Kenny who said " Its is still not a good idea to get up and about Rei."

"Come on Kenny I am FINE!"

To Kai's relief nobody noticed the bit of scarf caught in the door. The blue-haired had stood almost strangled not moving, as the door had caught his scarf, until the noise outside dimmed in the distance. He immediately freed himself and fell forward catching his breath. Sitting up, his back against the wall he went with one hand over his hair and thought " What am I doing? What was I thinking?" and after a pause "Where did Rei go now?". He really felt compelled to follow him but thought it would be ridiculous. "But he just got up and shouldn't be up, and besides if they leave him alone something might happen, so I have to follow them in hiding just in case. Just in case only, for no other reason." And feeling content with this excuse he went after the rest of the Bladebreakers.

* * *

6. A MOMENT IN TIME

As indicated in the map the way to the gardens led through a 20 meter long archway of plexiglass that was supposed to be underwater of the Hotel's largest swimming pools. At that time though, only the nearest blue tiles of a now empty but for the wind, pool could be seen. At the end of the archway two sets of glass doors that formed an airlock prepared the visitor for the temperature that would follow.

Kai gasped at the unexpected sheer size of the garden. The lush foliage unmistakably Japanese, made his heart tighten as he had a secret affinity for parks and gardens. The placing of foliage and the terraforming was so well planned that all seemed only natural. All pathways led eventually to the centre where the lake was situated. In his wonderment Kai almost forgot to keep track of his pursuit. He got a glimpse of them walking far down the hill where the entrance was, Rei was talking with Kenny, and Max and Tyson followed chitchatting about something apparently mischievous. Suddenly Tyson darted forward snatching Dizzy out of Kenny's hold and hurried towards a thick grove. As expected a laughing Rei and a terrified Kenny hurried after them.

When the running party had vanished behind the thick grove, Kai also hurried after them. Upon turning he came face to face with Rei, who stood by a lamp post and had apparently lost the others.

"Kai!" Rei said surprised. And indeed he was, its was obvious that Kai didn't come hurrying round the corner just by chance, Kai was following him!

"And the way he looked at me" Rei thought, while Kai took a breath, turning his look over the small lake and to Rei's disappointment put on his common expression like clouds hiding the sun.

There he stood and had apparently come for him and was silent.

Kai was also lost for words as he had just set out to follow Rei and had not thought about what he would say to him. There was so much to say and ask!

Before Rei could start to wonder how or why Kai suddenly appeared, Kai turned his look back to him and said as calm as usual, perhaps with a slight coarseness in his voice.

"Sumimasen Rei. How are you feeling?"

"Fine,…..errr… better" answered Rei.

"That's good" replied Kai and after a pause "Nice place this garden…"

"Yes it is nice…" replied Rei.

Another pause.

"Thanks for yesterday Kai."

Hearing that, Kai looked up to him glad that Rei kept that conversation going.

"It was nothing."

"No, really thank you." Rei assured him and smiled.

Another pause.

"The lake is nice…"Kai said

Another pause

" Yes it is…"replied Rei who thought "This is getting nowhere, what is he trying to say? Will he perhaps tell me about yesterday? And why this sudden caring? I have to keep him talking or he'll go away!"

"Lets walk!" he proposed and went on. Kai followed silent.

They had been walking for around 10 minutes on a path following the shore, both silent lost in their thoughts, both equally perplexed.

Rei, because on the one hand he could not grasp that he was walking with Kai in a park as if they were old pals and on the other he had no clue whatsoever on why the other was holding back what he was clearly craving to say. Kai, because he fought with himself whether what he was doing was right or wrong, and even if it was right, why he wasn't saying anything at all.

They walked up a slope and ended up on a terrace overlooking the whole lake and a great deal of the garden behind it. Many other people had gathered there and seemed to wait for something. Still not knowing what to say to each other, the young men stayed amongst the people, curious about what was going to happen there. From what some were saying, soon the hotel staff would turn on the artificial breeze, which would mean…

Something stroked Rei's face, something with a familiar fragrance, but before he could see it, the breeze had taken it away. Then another flew by and another and soon the air was filled with them. Cherry Blossoms. Hundreds, thousands of Cherry blossoms scenting the air irresistibly sweet.

The whole terrace was silent now and only the slight wind could be heard as no one could be left untouched by such natural beauty, by its sheer purity. Both Rei and Kai were transfixed !

Rei had forgotten everything around him and did not perceive that Kai had moved beside him, nor did he notice when Kai took his hand. Only when the crowd all around them came out of their wonderment and began to clap hands, cheer and talk, did he realize. And time stood still.

It was as if the moving people where frozen in place, the falling blossoms stuck in mid-air, everything colourless and immobile except for two pounding hearts.

Kai had turned and faced Rei, crimson eyes looking into black.

"Rei, i….."

"There you are!" shouted Tyson from somewhere behind Rei.

Gone was the hand and gone was Kai from his sight.

"Damn no!" he thought as Tyson's hand grabbed him by the shoulder turning him around.

Rei scanned the crowd almost in panic and located Kai at the terrace fence looking over the landscape.

"Where were you? We have been looking all over for you" Max asked.

"Not exactly" said Kenny who seemed really annoyed "Only after I got to take Dizzy back did they realize you've stayed behind."

"Beautiful wasn't it? So much like home!" said Max.

Tyson and Kenny nodded and the latter said "Today I really got homesick, too bad we are loosing our time here, I would rather spend the rest of the summer at home…"

……………

No one seemed to listen to him as Tyson and Max where looking at each other "that" way, and Rei was looking over towards the fence. No he was looking at somebody who was coming closer. And there he stood, Kai. As always he appeared out of thin air with no reason. Removing a cherry blossom that had stuck on his Laptop, he remembered what he wanted to announce.

"Hey guys, speaking of home, have you forgotten that today the All-Japan Beyblade Junior-league will take place in Tokyo?"

"Ah I had forgotten about that" Tyson said disappointed "too bad we can't be there, it would be fun to see all the new generation of Beybladers, all my new fans"

"Hey!" Max said " I bet it will be broadcasted by BBA-net on Tv lets go and ask if the hotel can arrange something for us, whenever MrChamp here snaps out of his drooling!"

"Yeah lets go!" said Tyson and he and Kenny hurried after Max.

Rei who had stood all the time speechless, annoyed, confused and happy was really surprised when Kai had come back. He now set to follow the others and turned to ask Kai

"Do you want to come too?"

Kai simply followed.

* * *

7. IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT

The Hotel staff did make a fine job in arranging a small hall with a TV, some seats, lounges and of course a complementary mini-buffet. ;)

As the championships where already being aired everybody including some unknown Beyblade fans who got the hunch about this arrangement went about to watch TV.

Rei was sitting in a high stool behind the sofa directly in frond of the TV, where Tyson, Kenny and Max watched and discussed each contestants performance. Kenny and Dizzy where thrilled about all this new info on new rivals, their Bitbeasts and their Techniques. All this was secondary to Rei who simply did not know what to do. Kai was leaning against a wall saying nothing except for once when he warned the overconfident Tyson who was showing off as usual, that some of these juniors the latter was laughing about would one day claim the title of world champion. Other than that Kai too stood silent, troubled.

More and more people started to come,the lights where dimmed and from somewhere came music and what had started as a small meeting was turning out to become a brassy party. Soon it was as crowded as in a disco.

Kai still leaned against his wall when somebody passed him a can of beer. It was chilled and right on time. Raising a toast to the unknown benefactor, he noised Rei trying to make his way out through the dancing crowd. Before he vanished, Kai made up his mind and followed him. Just before the curtained exit, Kai had almost caught up with Rei and before he would disappear Kai grabbed Rei's shoulder and pulled him back with a little more strength than intended, resulting in setting both off balance onto the curtains.

And into the small space behind them. This space was just a meter wide, just enough to hide the not painted wall the Hotel Management wanted to keep unseen. Kai's back hit the wall, with Rei in his grasp. Both stood for a moment aghast and realizing the awkwardness of the situation Rei released himself and also leaned against the wall next to Kai. Panting he asked:

"What was that about Kai!"

"I... I did not mean to pull you back so hard"replied Kai, again not sure of what to say.

Rei himself was happy about this "meeting" but was equally perplexed about what to say.

When no one seemed say anything, Kai stepped forward out of the little hideout when Rei pulled him back, pinning him to the wall

"Oh no you don't, not this time!" and kissed him hard.

This had never happened to Kai! Nobody had ever done such a move. Everybody else was always waiting for him to make a move, he had always been in control. Now he wasn't and this was new, and interesting. For the moment he did not fight back, knowing he could, and started to loose himself, when suddenly the pleasure ended and Rei was gone. Startled and if not a bit annoyed for his lost pride he dashed after Rei.

He saw him turning round the corner towards the elevator room and entering an elevator. Rei stood there waiting for the running Kai with a toothy mischief smirk. At the moment Kai arrived the elevator doors clicked shut.

"Hah!" said Kai and smiled slyly at the game Rei was playing.

Upon arriving at his destination Rei very satisfied of himself, found Kai waiting for him returning Rei's smirk. Before Rei could do anything Kai pinned him back against the elevator wall.

"No one pinns me on a wall!"

Rei responded with a kiss with a hunger and lust Kai had never thought of Rei being able to.

Kai stepped back.

This was perplexing. Such response was unknown to him and he felt inhibited, scared. Rei sensed the tension and took Kai's hand "What is wrong, was it something i..."

"No! i... , just come." Kai interrupted him, and led him down the corridor to his room.

Kai's room was dimly lit and upon closing the door both just stood there.

Kai could not crasp it. He of all people had always the upper hand, he always proceeded, took, and left first. Now, he could not simply do it that way.

Rei was equally constrained. "What went wrong? This started out so good" he thought.

Eventually he took the courage and said

"Maybe this is wrong, maybe i should leave..."and went for the door. Kai looked the other way disappointed. Before opening the door, Rei turned with a wicked gleam in his eyes "Or maybe you are AFRAID..."

This was enough to clear all tension away. Kai accepted the challenge, if not only to yet again regain his pride.

He took Rei's mouth and drew his tongue into his. Rei's hand went over his lover's

chest, his stomach, his hip and then the inner thigh. Kai's firm muscles rippled as he tensed for a moment, the jilt in his groin catching him by surprise.

He wanted all of Rei, he wanted it now!

And led him to the bed.

There he was, being held down by Kai's muscular body, the object of oh! So many a night's dream. He had sort of challenged Kai into this, knowing the latter would not go gentle about it. That was what he wanted. He wanted to be His, totally. Yet the way Kai had taken him with unstrained abandon, seemed not what he had expected, it seemed that for once, Kai had given in entirely to his own need. Now Kai seemed to be resting , yet his breathing did not indicate so, no he seemed to wait for something, alert but also restrained. And his eyes!Rei had never seen Kai look like this, no no one had ever seen Kai like this. Kai desperately NEEDED something. It was almost unbearable to see and not know what it was.

"Kai what is it?"

Cold Silence.

"Kai?"

"Take me Rei!"

"What?"

Warm crimson eyes pleaded.

"..."

"Make love to me!"

Rei has aghast, this of all things he did nor expect, yet he wanted to give something to Kai, wanted to prove his love for him. Kai rolled to the side forcing Rei on top. When Rei leaned to kiss him Kai stopped him and in a unknown but Goddess! So sweet! Way said "Rei i have never, i mean no one has ever..."

Rei realized and smiled warmly "i will be gentle".

Kai was facing the dark ceiling, Rei in his arms.

"Kai? are you asleep?"

"Umm?"

"Back on the garden terrace, what did you want to tell me?"

"errr...i am not sure "

"ah!" exclaimed Rei in mock dissapointment "are you always that precise?"

"no!"answered the other quite serious "only when i want to"

Silence.

"_Great! Way to go, stupid!"_thought Rei, _"now he is going to be silent for the rest of the night..."_

This was what Kai would do normally. Anything about him was nobody's business.

"_Yet"Kai_ thought "_i want this to work out"_and questioned himself why. It was always the others that were left to wonder about things "working out" or mostly if any night had any meaning at all. But it was HIMSELF who wondered now.

Kai sat up, folding his arms and staring straight ahead into nothingness.

"Tell me something Rei, tonight...i do not know how to say this right...this...us... does it have any meaning?".

Rei blushed at the bluntness of those words. Those words were exactly what he wanted to say too.

"Yes Kai, ... i mean for me... yes definitely... i mean... i was in love with you for so long... i only dreamed of this night, i never expected it would happen. I wondered for so long about your thoughts of me. What you feel. Even if you would never tell me, even if you don't want to hear of me again by tomorrow, i would be contempt because i have been with you, here, tonight!"

Kai took Rei's hand. Silence crept up again.

Kai leaned on one side facing Rei

"I... i wish i could use the right words as you do...Rei. This...tonight, HAS meaning for me too." and after a pause " i have been alone".

Rei did not understand what the last words meant but they seemed to come deep from some hidden place of Kai's soul and because Kai seemed to need it, took him in his arms.

* * *

8. DO NOT TAKE IS ALL AWAY, OH GODDESS OF ANGER !

Rei had promised himself that he would show Kai his romantic side, that it was not all about sex, when they stepped into the shower, together, the following morning. He would be cool and just kiss or fool around, but all in vain! How could one stay cool when the manifestation of the Goddess herself lather you up with foam and massaged your privates so gently you could but shout for more?

"Well if it can't be avoided, i will give into this..." he said with a fake sigh.

"Avoid what?" Came an inquisitive voice from behind the now gasping Rei.

"You, my All, you..."

They managed to leave their room in time for a late lunch which was hosted as usual down in the main dining Hall. Tyson his standard way of ravaging over the buffet. Max being Max if perhaps a bit more sparkle eyed than before. And Kenny minding his own business, till he sat closer to Rei .

"Rei do you have a minute?"the boy did not seem to be embarrassed or confiding and struck Rei with interest.

"Yeah, in a sec."and turned to Kai who sat being surprisingly cold and distant as if he did not want anyone to know of any changes in his life. Rei made a mental note to discuss this later and told Kai he would be back in a second.

A bit farther away the short boy stopped and looked up at Rei hesitantly.

"What's wrong Chief?"Rei asked.

"I do not know how to start, its...you know... we never talk about such things even though we all been through a lot together we do not really know each other's private life..."

"So? Where are you getting at?" this was getting too weird for Rei.

Kenny seemed as if he would run away being so shy and all, but stood his ground an continued.

"Umm, you see i know about you and Kai and..."

"KENNY!" Rei exclaimed " Get ON with it you are not making any sense and what if you know about me and Kai what's this to you?"he was tensing up and it wasn't making the other any more comfortable.

"And how did you find out"he continued slow and coldly.

"I...I figured out, but that is beside the point, i want to warn you."

Rei was really annoyed about this sudden intrusion as it seemed and that it came from no other than ickle Kenny was even more distressing. His luck was only a day old , it would be unthinkable to be destroyed by gossip. He proceeded cautiously but could not hide his anger.

"Yes, go ahead and warn me of Kai and his past and all he has done and how bad and mean and cold he is and all the shit you say about him. Go on! And don't forget to make fun of how clumsily he approached us in friendship before the final match and what a traitor he is. I dare you!"

"Rei please, Rei calm down and listen i didn't e..."

"Sure you didn't, yeah Kenny be the chicken you are and worm yourself out of this..." and turned to leave, he was disgusted.

"Its Tala!"the aghast boy shouted after him

Rei stopped, sighed, turned and looked at Kenny in mock inquisition.

"What about Tala, that freak must have lost it completely by now"

Kenny had turned and looked away from Rei while he said

"Its just about that, Kai has been seeing him lately"

"I warn you Kenny this is not funny, i am WITH Kai if you like it or not, the Goddess knows how long i loved him and i am ready so go at any length to defend the one i love !"

At this Kenny looked back at him. He did not expect this. He even considered telling nothing about how he had seen Kai talking to Tala a couple of days ago outside in the storm. Rei seemed all too concerned about this matter, too involved, too in love...

"Explain yourself"Rei demanded.

"I saw them talking.."

"You saw them TALKING?And for this you make a fuss?They were team-mates once. By the Gods Kenny i thought you had something in you, but i was fooled you are nothing better than that rooster Tyson over there. Out of my sight!"

And rushed back to the table where everybody had stopped and watched them in the distance, unable to hear but able to understand something went quite wrong. He stopped next to Kai and said quite harshly

"Kai lets go!"the latter followed but not without displeasure about how the rest of his former team would look at this scene.

The White Tiger hurried all so tiger like through the numerous corridors, Kai hurrying next to him, silent. He had stuff to think of himself. They ended up at the artificial garden which was lit equally artificially but set a fine afternoon mood against the greyish ever blazing storm outside.

They ended up walking on the terrace, the one where everything started.

"Kenny and i had a fight"Rei said

"So i saw"came a neutral response.

"He knows about us..."

"So what if he does?"

Rei opened his mouth but stopped to appreciate how Kai was handling this. He loved Kai he loved him dearly!

"He said he had to warn me about Tala..."

Kai did no show any sign motion or feeling.

"...and that he had seen you talking, but i told him that this was nothing as you have been team-mates in the past and friends and that he should mind his own business" said Rei in a hurry, to show Kai that he would not make as scene about something so trivial.

"So you said and such is the truth."

Came the ever neutral response devoid of any emotion.

Silence crept up on them as there was nothing to be said and the garden in its sunset splendour had nothing romantic to it any more. Its not all about sex and its not all about love either, Rei thought, its living through life's conflicts unscathed. And its hard...

Breaking the silence Kai's words indicated understanding of Rei's thoughts, relieving the latter of a weight in the heart.

"We haven't been intelligent, trained brutes all our life's in the Abbey..."

Rei could not understand whose life's Kai was talking about and felt again a pang of fright and uneasiness. This was sure not going to be easy for both of them. The breeze swept past carrying a few cherry blossoms as if to lure them to leave such matters and let go to their love, let go and be carefree...

"...the pain, the darkness, the knowledge, bonded us with our closest inmates. The best of us, the only ones to succeed and stay alive, bonded even stronger. I need not repeat what everyone of YOUR team thinks about me or the others. They might as well presume the same things. One of them was a friend and my first lover. What he gave me i will never forget."

"You mean Tala? Come on, he is a freak!" said Rei astonished and then also astonished at his own stupidity, he realized he said the one thing he should have kept to himself.

Kai suddenly stood still, ice cold.

"I am sor..." Rei tried to say.

Kai stood totally still, raised his head in a very stern and proud way. He was raising his barriers.

"Watch how you speak of him." in voice of stone.

"what?"Rei asked not believing the disgust in Kai's voice.

"I said whatch how you speak of him!"Kai was really annoyed now and it was as if he was talking to Tyson.

"What's gotten into you Kai?I was only...i was... come on Tala did not treat us very nice didn't he or am i wrong that he was a tool for world domination just a few days ago?"

"Have i ever been joking about YOUR family?"

"Family?" Rei was lost for words "what has family to do with this...wait a minute you are referring to that cy-thing as family?"

The punch came out of nowhere, sending Rei to the floor. He stood up rubbing his face, totally dismayed, "Are you crazy?"

Kai came nearer caught Rei's shirt and threatened "Do you know what it is like to grow up alone? Abandoned? See deception, lies,death all around you?Do you?"

Kai was shouting now, Rei could only stare" Or have you ever had only one friend you could trust, being lured into what HE had become? Do you think he had another choice? Did you and all you "buddies", with your happy-go-lally pace through life, think of how he feels about your gossiping and name-calling, how i feel about my friend? No! It never occurred to you. He was just another _enemy _your precious team defeated. Yes, Tala was defeated but at least leave him his pride!"

"Don't talk about my team this way!" Rei shouted back!

"I SPIT upon your Team!" replied Kai and left.

* * *

9. WHAT A TWISTED BITCH LIFE IS

Rei met Kenny up in the corridor of his room.

"Look Rei i am sorry. Please can we talk about it?"

"What is there more to say i have totally messed it up..."he set disappointed.

Upon thinking that losing another friend would not be that good either he said resigned

"...but if have nothing better to do..."

Kai was wandering through the garden which was becoming darker by the hour matching his heart. To face all his past and present problems just after such a period of abandon to his feeling was devastating. He kept blaming himself for his foolishness, to confide his love to another reckless fool. He was loving Rei though and it felt good and warn and far more complete than what he had experienced with his closest friend, with Tala.

He dropped a last pebble into the lake. There it was! He felt ashamed to have been laughed at by Rei, even though Rei seemed to have understood his mistake right away and i his (Rei's) opinion Tala was a kind of freak. He decided to wait in Rei's room until he came started to go there. There was a need to reach out again and simply had to give in this time and be not himself. Be someone new, for Rei.

That night they slept entwined still dressed, as they had fallen into each others arms and said nothing more. Forgiveness and acceptance do not need words.

When Rei woke up, as groggy as one can be having slept in full clothing. Kai was sitting up in the bed stoking Rei's hair.

"Tell me, where will you go when the storm passes?"

No good mornings no kisses, ah this was merciless Rei thought. Curling into Kai's lap trying to shed sleep away he said without much thought:

"Home, i quess...where are you going?"

Silence...Rei sat up, he realized that no one knew where Kai lived or came from since he had left the Abbey. More mysteries more questions, great this day starts out just fine! He thought. Perhaps Kai waited to hear something specific. What if...

"You can come to the jungle with me, if you want."he said with anticipation, this could work out just fine after all!

Kai looked suprised but not displeased.

"Yes," he said with a smile "i have to take care of something in Moscow first and in time i might come"

-in time-? -might?- this was not clear at all

"Kenny told me about the trains working again and tonight at 12.30 am leaves the first, will you come with me if i go?"

"I will"

Rei had no chance to inquisite deeper into this as he was attacked by two pillows and a lot of sheets...

Just after lunch Kai sat up and told he had to take care of what he mentioned earlier and that he would see Rei the same night. Rei watched him go with a dread he tried to suppress. The snow had stopped falling and just the wind and grey sky remained to blacken his mood as he paced back and forward in his room. His dread and a feeling of wrongness filled him as the time was well past ten o'clock. Where can he be?

He chose to look for Kai even though is seemed absurd. Moscow was huge and cold and it was Kai's childhood home town, he could be anywhere.

Turning away from the deserted Abbey, whose gate was barred he resigned his search and made his way to the hotel. When he heard voices.

Kai had met Tala where they had appointed and was eager to take care of everything and tell his friend about his plans for the future and also to tell him good buy. Tala knew about Rei by now and was happy yet sad as he would always love Kai more that anyone he would ever find. Kai knew this as well as he knew that Tala was not evil. None of them was. Tala had found shelter and a meaning to go on in his team. They had resided to leave everything that connected them with Boris behind and make their own way from then on. Just one thing remained. Black Drancer.

"...just promise me Kai that you will take him with you. Hide him, destroy him, it is your choice he is part of you and cannot be left here in the wrong hands. I have hidden him in our place. You remember?" Tala said keeping himself in the shadow trying not to show what this farewell cost him.

"Of course i do." Kai's voice was warm.

"Where will you go now Kai?"

"I will follow Rei start over again..."

"Just know that you can always return to this team YOUR team."

"I know and i will someday, this i can foresee."

"Just promise you will never listen to Boris again" and stepped further back into shadow.

"On my word i would never follow him."

Kai went forward and embraced his friend in goodbye.

Rei walked toward the voices coming from the small park in frond of the Abbey. When he saw Kai's figure in the shadows he hid into the thicket and approached cautiously.

"Just promise. you will never..."said a voice from back in the shadow, but could not be mistaken for other than Tala's.

"On my word, i will never follow him." Kai said in a secret warm way.

Upon this Tala left. And Rei was lost, the world under his feet... a void, his heart... ready to break.

"Traitor..."he whispered"Traitor..."and then with a cry burst towards Kai "Traitor!"

Kai turned startled, lost for words.

"What are you doing here? Were you listening..."

"I heard enough! Snake! All of it was lies? About your --might-- be coming --in time--?

In time alright, in time never! I trusted you!" he was almost screeching.

"What about you?" Kai defended himself "you were spying on ME. I trusted you to understand."and after a pause he left.

Just a couple of minutes after Kai reached his room and sat on his bed, he heard Rei arrive, and after apparently packing he slammed the door shut and left. He almost expected Rei to knock on the door or say something but nothing came. "Fine! Be that way!"he shouted.

The room felt too small for him and he left too. He reached the entrance and stood there watching the approaching rainclouds.

* * *

10. GREY SKIES

Rei looked anxiously from the station staircase to the large clock hanging above platform no 16 where he was to depart.

12.20 am. and no Kai in sight. Literally hundreds of people came up the stairs and disappeared into the train. Families saying goodbye to friends or kin, couples exchanging a last kiss. Joy, sadness, loss, anticipation, all possible feelings in the world were depicted in that crowd.

All possible feelings in the world poured through Rei, who was clutching his luggage and looking to and fro the staircase and the big clock.

12.22,

12.23,

12.25.

No Kai..

12.30, a honk and a whistle indicated the Train's departure. Getting on the Train he still looked behind, toward the staircase, saying to himself that the next late passenger would be Kai.

"Whomever you are waiting for, they are not coming!" the uniformed station officer said warmly, " It's no use young sir, please get inside so I can secure the doors".

Rei nodded and without looking behind he entered the train thinking "It had been a lost case from the beginning! Kai has decided what is better for him. I hope he finds what he seeks here.", and blinking away tears he thought in farewell " Have a happy life Kai!".

* * *

11. BREAKING WEATHER.

"I know you will probably punch me or something, but your are a real jerk!" , said a voice behind Kai.

"What?" Kai turned around to see Kenny looking out the opposite set of windows.

And before he could say anything Kenny went on: "Don't be so wondered, I have eyes you know…I knew what was going on between you and Rei from the beginning…"

"Did Rei tell you..."

"NO!" Kenny interrupted him " I figured it out, it wasn't that hard you know…I just care deeply for Rei because he has always been there for all of us, ...including you! How many days and hours has he stood behind you worrying and caring about you, telling us not to hate you and to appreciate you as a trainer and leader. Ah, you did not know that did you? Yes we despised you too, the way you were despising and treating us and especially how you treated Rei! "

"Enough!"Shouted Kai and moved closer to Kenny not believing that that little sprite of a boy would reprimand HIM that way. " I do not have time for this, if Rei has a crush on me then that's his problem!"

Yet Kenny stood his ground "You fool! Rei LOVES you with all his heart! And you know what? You do NOT DESERVE HIM ! " and hurried out of the room in anger.

Kai was plainly speechless! He, or any other in fact, had never seen Kenny act this angry before, there was actually a sizeable character behind the usual shy know-it-all. But that did not matter now, the phrase "You do NOT DESETVE HIM!" echoed in his head.

Maybe Kenny was right.

Maybe he really acted like a jerk.

Maybe Rei did really misunderstood what he said.

Meaning he really loved Kai…..

His watch beeped Midnight and Kai's gaze went out the window over the city, far into the direction the central train station would be…

"Shit !"

And broke into a run…

Kai now sure and determined hurried towards the station. He was never so certain about something in his life. His happiness, his balance, his completion depended on catching up with Rei. If he was not there in time it would all be over. It was arranged that way. Even if Rei wanted to, if Kai wasn't there at the appointed time nothing would ever happen between them and they would stay out of each other's life. They both had given their word of honour upon that.

His heart pounded and tears of joy and anxiousness rolled down his cheeks as he ran through the crowds. What would he say to him? What will he do? Pictures of Rei run through his mind, his smile, his voice, the taste of his kiss, Ah! He would simply take him in his arms! At the Station he pushed his way through a sea of passengers, ran up the station stairs, towards platform no 16, where a puff of smoke could still be seen in the distance where the train of 12.30 am had just left.

………

As the stirred up leaves and papers fluttered down to the murky floor, Kai fell upon his knees exhausted watching the train, as if he could bring it back with his stare. There was no soul on the platform as everybody had hurried to leave. The clouds above were rumbling as if tuning themselves for the downpour to come. Everything was almost artificially quite, holding back.

The total emptiness Kai felt could only be compared to a black vacuum nothingness.

"NO!" Kai shouted and slammed his fists on the filthy platform floor. "Damn it Rei! "

He was crying uncontrollably now not minding if anybody would see him.

"Damn it! I wanted to be here in time! It is You, you complete me Rei!"

"REEEI!"

And let himself go looking pitiful, wasted, upon the empty darkening platform.

………

" Kai?" a soft, shaking voice said from behind the crying young man, "Kai please…….please stop crying…….i did not go……..i could not go….i….i…"

Kai had stopped crying and stood up, not turning around as if a ghost stood behind him. His eyes were wide open now, his face stricken with pain, " Rei"…. is it you?"

"Yes, …..i did not keep my word….I am so ashamed…. I am so sorr……" . But before he could finish Kai had turned around and took his lover in his arms. Rei wanted to say something but Kai cupped his chin with his hand and bringing Rei's mouth to his, hushing him he said:

"Shhhh! Just kiss me!".

* * *

12.AFTERWORD

The skies seemed to have torn apart and tried to flood the world. From inside the Continental Hotel, Kenny stood silent, watching the downpour, wondering if the former Captain of their team had made it in time to the station.

And indeed if someone would go up to platform no 16 in that past hour he would see a pair of lovers, standing entwined in an endless kiss, not minding the rain pouring down on them….

END

By

Sakura wings Greece - 2003


End file.
